


Oh Brother

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, High School AU, familial prinxiety - Freeform, unspecified roman ship, unspecified virgil ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Sometimes the only one who's really going to be able have your back is your brother.





	Oh Brother

“Here.” 

“Thanks, take these.” 

“Got ‘em.” 

Quiet shuffling could be heard from the two bathroom stalls before the two boys emerged, one straightening his black shirt and patchy plaid jacket, while the other was fixing the sleeves on the red letterman sitting over his crisp white undershirt. They moved to the mirror, the darker dressed teen using his fingers to drag his hair forward so it just brushed over the tops of his eyes while the sportier one used a little bit of water to slick his own back and out of the way. The two of them made sure they looked just right before they turned to each other. 

Roman immediately sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Virgil, you’re slouching. I don’t slouch.” 

Virgil groaned loudly, shoving his hands into the letterman’s pockets as he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders back. 

“And would it kill you to smile?” 

“Yes. Yes it would.” 

“Oh my god, you emo nightmare. If you want to pull this off you need to put a little effort in. For all that is good and Disney, you better not put a pox on my good name.” Roman lamented, gesturing as he spoke. 

“…First of all, calm all that nonsense down. Second, I do not talk anything like that.” Virgil rolled his eyes, looking back at his twin. 

Roman let out a guttural groan, turning back to the mirror. “Why on Earth do you wear your hair like this? We are gorgeous and you are covering it up.” He complained.

“Because unlike some people, I don’t want all the extra attention. Now come on, shoulders down.” Virgil reached out and tapped Roman on the shoulder, watching as his twin hunched forward and slouched, already looking miserable. 

“…I hate you.” 

“Perfect. Now you sound just like me.” Virgil smirked. 

Luckily, it wasn’t weird for Roman to occasionally wear a bit of makeup. So it just took some cleaning up of the smudged eyeliner on Virgil and adding more to Roman to really sell the look.

Roman groaned again at his reflection before looking down and finding Virgil’s black backpack. He slung it over one shoulder and Virgil did the same with his red one just as the bell rang to signify lunch ending. 

“Alright. Just math and history, right?” Virgil verified. 

“Yeah, math test and then just try to takes notes in history that are actually legible, alright?” Roman implored him. “And what, just a presentation in English and then ceramics?” 

“Yeah, oral presentation on Midsummer Night’s Dream. And try not to get all Princey about it, alright? Get me a good grade, but not with your level of Shakespearean enthusiasm. And don’t fuck up my project in ceramics. Start something new and fuck that up instead.” Virgil nodded as the two of them walked out of the bathroom and started off in opposite directions. 

“See you after school, Prince Underarm Stink.” Roman grumbled over his shoulder as he trudged off. 

“See ya, Count Woelaf.” Virgil gave him a cheeky faux salute, walking off confidently. 

Why they hadn’t thought to try this before, they really weren’t sure. But they were both more than happy to trade a math test and an oral presentation. Virgil happily put his head down and got the math done, even if his brother’s letterman was much heavier than his usual hoodie, and he swore his arms didn’t have his usual range of motion. How the hell did Roman wear this thing? 

Roman was also more than happy to just get up in front of the class and talk about Shakespeare, even if he had to dial back his much more animated opinions and avoid delving into any of his favorite monologues. But it went off without a hitch, Roman able to just return to his seat as though nothing was out of the ordinary. 

The main issue was going to be their last class of the day. They weren’t going to have time between them to change back to themselves, and they’d just have to make it work without blowing it. 

Virgil entered Roman’s history class, immediately recognizing a few of his twin’s friends and knowing he’d be sitting somewhere over there. They all gave him greeting nods as he approached, thankfully one of them spoke up as he got closer.

“Hey Ro, I brought you that protein shake you wanted to try.” One of them said, nodding their head to a sealed bottle sitting on an empty desk.

Virgil thanked any deity who might have been listening as he made his way to sit at that specific desk. “Oh, nice. Thanks, dude.” He added, grabbing the bottle and slipping it into Roman’s backpack once he sat down, hoping he could just get through this one class. 

“No problem, man. Oh, did you guys all catch the game last night?” The same friend asked  their little group, all of them chiming in. 

Crap. The game? People still watched sports and called it ‘The game?’ Lord… Uh.. What would Roman say? When they turned to him for input, Virgil did his best to pull off a smooth recovery. He brought both of his hands up, palms up and elbows close to his sides as he shrugged somewhat dramatically - something he’d seen Roman do thousands of times over the years. “Oh, I missed it. My parents wanted us to watch a movie with them. I’ll watch it tonight.” 

Apparently that worked, none of them even reacting to his gesture despite how ridiculous he felt performing it. They just gave him a few nods and kept talking using sports words that Virgil didn’t even almost understand. Thankfully the bell rang and the teacher quickly began class, him able to just put his head down and copy notes into Roman’s notebook. 

Roman was also having a bit of a time in Virgil’s ceramics class. He was a creative guy, but this was just not his niche. Not to mention that some of Virgil’s artsy friends had settled around him at the… What was this thing called? …The spinny clay molding thingy. And they were talking as he attempted to make something at least halfway decent so he didn’t blow his cover. 

Things were going alright, he had made it to the end of class and had somewhat made… A teapot? He could probably pass it off as an attempt at a teapot. But that was when one of Virgil’s friends turned to him specifically as they were all washing and drying off their hands.

“Oh hey, V. We’re thinking about trying to get tickets to that concert we were talking about, would you be in? I think it’ll be cheaper if we buy them as a group.” 

Uhhh.. Did Virgil even go to concerts? Wasn’t that a bit loud for him? Uhh… Shit. Roman quickly brought a hand to the back of his neck and made an noncommittal little grunt. “I’m gonna have to mull it over, and make sure my parents aren’t gonna try and pull anything that day.” 

Roman added in an understated little shrug for good measure, and the answer was met with nothing more than an easy “Alright cool, let us know.” So that was a crisis averted. 

The final bell rang not a moment too soon, both twins excusing themselves from their friend groups to head off to where they’d meet to head home. They were sure to keep up appearances, walking like their brother rather than like themselves as well as keeping their expressions in check. They both were feeling pretty proud of themselves, having managed to fool all their friends and their teachers. 

But they certainly weren’t going to be able to fool everyone. As they walked up to their meeting spot from opposite directions, they found that both of their boyfriends were there waiting for them. 

It only took Patton and Logan half a second to look over each of them before Logan was sighing and Patton just looked confused. 

“…I don’t think I even want to know what you two are up to.” Logan said, shaking his head and bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose under his glasses. 

“Why are you two dressed like that?” Patton asked. 

Virgil and Roman looked across at each other, unsure how they’d been so immediately found out. 

“Wait… How did you two figure us out so quickly?” Roman asked, finally standing up straight from his uncomfortable hunched over position and reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, no one else noticed at all.” Virgil added, exhaling as he stopped putting so much effort into his posture. 

“Oh come on, you think we don’t know you well enough?” Patton laughed, moving over to hug his boyfriend and completely ignoring that he was dressed in the wrong clothes. 

“Precisely. Now come on, let’s get you back home so you can change. You two look ridiculous.” Logan smirked softly, taking his boyfriend’s hand so they could all walk off together. 

Roman and Virgil just glanced at each other again before they shrugged, letting their boys lead them away. 


End file.
